My Mistress
by WaterPhoenix2112
Summary: It's been two years after the war and Hogwarts is rebuilt. The school year has started with McGonagall as Headmistress. ...She froze at the sight of a black figure standing at the top of the stairs...She's pulled out of her stupor by her name being repeated by the figure. "Minervaaah"...
1. Chapter One

Minerva sat in her usual spot next to the office window overlooking the Hogwarts courtyard. You could normally find her there every Friday evening. As she and Severus always got together. They used to talk about the insane classroom mishaps that occurred during the week or perhaps a short life story that accompanied the topic. But since the war had ended and Hogwarts was magically rebuilt to its former glory. The openings in her Friday evening schedule was pointless for Severus was dead. But deep down Minerva still, believes he's alive. That he's out there somewhere. That he'll return and say it was all a hoax and everything would be back the way it was before. Before, everything.

"Come in!" Minerva called out once she heard a few loud knocks on the door. "Good evening Neville!" She greeted.

"And good evening to you as well, Ms. McGonagall." Neville Longbottom smiled.

"Would you like some tea? Or a biscuit perhaps?" She asked.

"Uh no thank you, Professor." He answered. She gave him a small smile. "Alright, some tea please." Minerva filled up an empty cup and poured a bit of honey into the mix. "Ah, You remembered." He smiled, taking the cup and then a sip.

"So, What brings you up here today?" She asks politely.

"Oh right. I heard it was your birthday a little while ago." He said reaching into his robes and pulling out a black box. "I came across it when looking for something for Hannah for our anniversary. It instantly reminded me of you!" Minerva grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a brooch. A silvery cat with bright emerald eyes. It had a simple yet elegant design. "The cat is charmed. Once on the wearer it can flick its tail and meow." Minerva smiled.

"Etiam. That'll make it stop." He explained. Minerva nodded and pinned the cat to her robes. It flick its tail, once, twice. Mewing a few times as doing so. It then turned a few times and plopped down hiding the bright eyes.

"Etiam." The animal awoke, sat up straight, and stayed. Neville nodded.

"Eviligare reverses it. I best be off. Goodnight Professor."

"Oh, Neville! You're allowed to call me Minerva. After all, you're not my student, but a colleague, and my friend." They shared a smile.

"Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight Neville."

BAM!

CRASH!

BAM!

The Headmistress awoke violently. Her hand shakily reached out for her wand. She crept down the hall towards the stairs but something was blocking it. She froze at the sight of a black figure standing at the top of the stairs. A death eater? A dementor? Either would have an unpleasant outcome. She's pulled out of her stupor by her name being repeated by the figure.

"Minervaaah. Minervaaah. Minervaaah." The thing fell to the floor and the Headmistress slowly walked over guided by the light from her wand. She bent down to lift the cloak. She gasped. His face was caked with dirt and blood. His clothes were stained with the crimson substance all over. His arm was in a misshapen sling. A tear rolled down her red cheek.

"Severus." She croaked. The man coughed up blood. "Kirby!" With a pop, a house elf appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Mistress McGonagall." He squeaked.

"Go get Madam Pompfrey. Say it's urgent." The elf nodded and vanished. Seconds later he reappeared with the Head Nurse. "Help me move him to the guest bedroom."

"Is that?" Pompfrey started.

"Yes! Now help me!" Minerva spat. The witches raised their wands and lifted Severus' body to the room next to Minerva's. Turning into nurse mode, Poppy started giving Minerva orders.

"Help me get his robes off." Poppy ran her wand over his body. "Alright Severus, this is going to hurt so bite down on this." She stuck a rolled up cloth in his mouth and flicked her wand at his chest. A cracking sound followed making Minerva cringe. Severus gasped and groaned. His eyes clenched shut. His clothes changed into a hospital gown and his skin was cleaned. Poppy leaned over and gave him a sleeping draught. "He should wake up in a day or so. When he does give him these." She handed Minerva various potion vials. "Goodnight Min."

"Goodnight Poppy."


	2. Chapter Two

Severus startled awake to a cold wet cloth on his skin. Opening his eyes slightly he saw Poppy.

"Good morning." She whispered obvious agitation in her voice. He turned his head away, now looking at Minerva asleep in the armchair next to his bedside. "She's been here the entire time. Hasn't slept since you arrived, or eaten no doubt." She said. He opened his mouth to speak but only a strained noise came out. "You've received very serious damage to your neck, ribs, and arm. I was able to put you back together but there will be no getting out of bed or use of this arm." She tapped his right arm which was in a much better sling than he had it in before. "And most importantly, no talking. We won't be getting any snappy comebacks from you in awhile." Poppy reached over for the vials and poured them into his mouth one by one. After the last, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Minerva stirred in the chair.

"Is he awake?" She asked. Poppy shook her head.

"He's still out. Come on, dearie, let's get you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"The hell you're not." Poppy scolded. "You are the Headmistress. If you don't show up for another meal, people will start to ask questions and lose what's left of their sanity. Now I suggest you get to the Great Hall for dinner." The other witch took a long look at the raven haired man.

"Alright. I'll go." The two walked down the steps and into the Hall. Everyone was already there enjoying their evening meals. It went silent as the students watched their Headmistress and Head Nurse walk up the middle aisle. As soon as the women took their seats beside each other they all went back to eating and individual conversations.

"It's nice to see you up and about Minerva. Pop's been sayin' you gotten a nasty cold. Suppose that's the last time we go night flying." Rolanda rambled, stuffing pie into her mouth. "Must be feeling better then?"

"Oh yes. Much better. Thank you." Minerva smiled. During the entire meal, Minerva's mind kept drifting to Severus. So many questions raced through her head. How had he survived the attack? Where has he kept himself this whole time? How had he entered the school without being spotted? She couldn't bring herself to eat another bite and spent the last remaining moments staring at her plate, mind adrift. Unaware of the obvious concern spreading through the hall. An arm wrapped around her body and lifted her up from the seat. The two walked towards the side door to prevent any student speculations.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Professor?" Neville asked. "If the paperwork is overwhelming I'd be glad to take care of some, being your Deputy and all."

"Yes, I'm fine. I can handle the papers." Minerva responded, rubbing her temples. Neville awkwardly stood in front of her. "I'm just tired that's all. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning." The man nodded and started out the door when a noise made him stop. Shuffled footsteps sounded in the hallway connecting the Headmistress's quarters and office. Her eyes went wide. Not because she was scared of course but because she didn't want Neville to see Severus or vice versa. Neville took it as a frightened look and reached for his wand. "Well, I have a lot of papers to get to. Have a lovely evening. Goodnight!" She quickly and gently pushed the Herbologist out. Almost slamming the door behind him.

Sighing of relief she looked up at the balcony just in time when the owner of the footsteps came into view. "Are you insane! He could have seen you!" He responded with a shrug. "You're impossible." He smirked. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed." He shook his head. The witch rolled her eyes. "Go!" She ordered ascending the steps. After he set himself under the covers Minerva took the vials Poppy instructed her to give him. She set one to his lips but he turned away. She tried again and again but he turned his head each time. "Why you stubborn old fool." He raised an eyebrow for, in fact, she was older than he. Though by a few months it still made her statement hypocritical. She tried again this time putting a spell on him so he couldn't move. The last vial came and he fell asleep once more. She watched his chest rise a fall as his breathing steadied. Minerva brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and laid back in the armchair. Her breathing fell in sync with his as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Minerva wiped the sleep from her eyes as she sat for breakfast in the Great Hall.

"You look like death warmed over." Hooch said. The Gryffindor pursed her lips.

"Thank you for that assessment Rolanda."

"You are very welcome." The flying instructor replied biting a chunk of apple.

"Ro." Poppy cautioned. The other witch raised her hands in surrender. Meanwhile, the owls came in delivering the mail and a black elf owl perched itself in front of Minerva. "Hello, Pest." Poppy referred to the owl.

"Her name is Doxy and she's not a pest." Minerva defended.

"My mistake." The Nurse pursed her lips.

"I can't believe you named her after those nasty creatures." Filius squeaked.

"I didn't really. She was sitting on the table when Severus was scolding me for letting one of my Gryffindors eat Doxy eggs."...

* * *

 _...'Severus, I don't see the problem.' Minerva chuckled._

' _Don't see the-Minerva! The boy snuck into my storage room and stole those Doxy eggs.' The Potions Master raved._

' _Perhaps better security.'_

' _I couldn't teach the Girding Potion to my fifth years because of him.'_

' _Have a lesson plan B.'_

' _Thank you for the audacious remarks.'_

' _You're welcome'_

' _I say you two are acting like an old married couple.' Albus chimed in._

' _Albus, please tell Minerva the importance of Doxy eggs and why they shouldn't be eaten by those idiotic Gryffindor students of hers!'_

' _Whether they are Hufflepuffs or Slytherins. They are students of Hogwarts and all should be treated equally no matter what house they were sorted into.' Minerva stated with her head held high._

' _I will not treat those with respect if they decide to_ _ **eat**_ _a potion ingredient!'_

' _Now I can't decide if you're acting like a married couple or young siblings.' Albus chuckled. The staff agreed and each voted upon that._

' _Stop complaining. It was a harmless bet Mr. McLaggen and his friends came up with.'_

' _You're not getting the point. The Doxy-'_

' _Oh for merlin's sake! Just get more!'_

' _I can't just get more.' He mocked. 'It takes a long-'_

' _Quit talking about the damned eggs or I'll feed you to the Doxies!' The Hall went quiet after the sudden outburst. After a moment the silence was broken by a small noise._

' _ **hoot**_ '

 _Minerva's eyes went wide. During the conversation, she had forgotten about her new elf owl perched on the empty bread cradle._

' _Oh no.' Minerva whispered._

' _What?' Severus confusedly asked. Minerva took a deep breath._

' _Doxy.' The owl turned its head and gave a loud hoot, flapping its wings excitedly. 'You just named my owl after a pest!' In all the years Minerva knew the man, she had never heard him laugh so hard. Or laugh period for that matter. It wasn't so loud to raise above the levels of the students but it was strong enough to catch the attention of the nearest staff. They looked at Minerva with an impressive expression for the strict Gryffindor made a Slytherin laugh. It was unsettling but deep down Minerva felt a sudden warmth to hear such a brilliant laugh. She didn't want it to end. 'You bastard this isn't funny! Quit laughing!' His chortles subsided._

' _And neither was the Doxy egg fiasco.' Minerva's head fell into her hands as the owl hooted once more…_

* * *

..."I remember that. Scared half the table." Filius chuckled. "The other half applauded you."

"I was one of 'em. Making that grumpy old git laugh? That's an achievement in my book." Rolanda said. Minerva smiled and picked up the letter Doxy had dropped and read it.

"I don't believe it." Minerva mumbled angrily. Just when the two teachers, and nurse, were going to ask what was wrong the Headmistress got up and walked out of the Hall. Emerald green robes billowing furiously behind her.


End file.
